Doble Traicion
by Lucila Wheeler
Summary: One Shot: Ella a cometido el más terrible acto de traición, a su corazón, a su lider, a su amante y a sí misma. Advertencia. Lime. RedxRavenxRobin


**Sobre este tema ya he escrito antes pero esta en una recopilación a nombre de Mariniti, entonces, tomando en cuenta que solo escribo por mera preparación para algo mucho más importante, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Disclamer: Teens Titans (la serie animada) así como sus personajes, no me pertenecen si a sus respectivos creadores y socios. No obtengo mayor ganancia que sus amables comentarios.**

* * *

Doble Traicion

Sus cuerpos agitados y sudorosos se fundían en uno solo, sus respiraciones parecían querer delatarlos pero ambos sabían que la noche los ocultaba de cualquier ojo curioso, a esa hora todos en la torre "T" dormían, a esa hora a ella le tocaba vigilar los monitores, pero a esa hora no había crimen en las calles, a eso hora nada ni nadie los interrumpiría.

Ninguno de los dos sabía lo que hacían. Raven podía recordar algunos flirteos de parte del villano, recordaba como de pronto había perdido el interés en Starfire y empezaba a lanzarle piropos a ella, que lejos de molestarle, la hacían sentir cosas extrañas, apenas podía recordar como el villano una vez se quitó su máscara y lejos de entregarlo, realizó el peor acto de traición metiéndolo a la torre, a su habitación, a su vida y entre sus piernas.

Él se había presentado después de eso con religiosa puntualidad, sabía escabullirse cada vez con mayor facilidad, a tal grado, que ella misma en ocasiones, preparada y sabiendo que venía, no lograba ya captarlo en las cámaras de vigilancia, la primera vez, se asustó y hasta suspiró pensando que el villano se había fastidiado y al fin se acabaría todo, pero él había llegado y había pagado el susto con creces, ahora ya no se asustaba, ahora ya no había sosiego, ahora el villano se había revelado enamorado, lo había jurado y lo había demostrado.

A ella le estremecía, le excitaba la idea de saberse capás de enamorar a semejante macho, su cuerpo se regocijaba con esa idea, pero su corazón se contristaba, ella amaba a otro, a aquel que, al igual que el villano, reclamaba su cuerpo, pero no su corazón, alguien que amaba abiertamente a otra y que a ella la relegaba a ser algo mejor que su propia mano, mientras su mujer aceptaba entregarle su cuerpo.

Tal vez el sufrimiento de saberse solo un objeto por parte de su amado la había orillado a realizar aquel acto de traición.

Pero ahora no quería pensar en que el hombre al que amaba no le correspondía, quería perderse en las adictivas palabras del villano que la poseía con fuerza, aquel villano que con su boca complacía sus oídos y su cuerpo, con la misma maestría, sus "te amo" y sus besos tenían efecto demoledor en su pasión.

Cuando al fin se enterró en su cuerpo, ella había ya descargado una par de veces y sabía que vendría el más grande, con él dentro de ella, llenándola completamente, las paredes de su intimidad empezaron a latir mientras el villano parecía haber tomado dimensiones increíbles dentro de ella, estocada tras estocada, ella temblaba de un placer cada día diferente y a la vez desconocido, ese calor terriblemente delicioso que emanaba de su entrepierna parecía tener enloquecido a su amante que estaba a punto de correrse y no tenía planeado hacerlo fuera de ella, ella tampoco lo deseaba, deseaba tener esa semilla sembrada en su vientre, en ese justo momento, su ardor, su pasión era más fuerte que su amor y no había nadie más con quien deseara estar. Ambos terminaron temblando y a un solo tiempo, tomados de las manos interrumpiendo un profundo beso separando su abrazo para obtener el aire que parecía apenas darse cuenta de necesitar.

Tardaron un poco en reponerse de aquel maravilloso orgasmo, cuando al fin sus cuerpos dejaron de temblar, él se empezó a vestir rápidamente, sabía que no tenían mucho tiempo.

–Estuviste maravillosa.

–No puedo decir menos de ti. – Respondió Raven levantándose enredada en una sábana para robarle un beso a su amante antes de irse.

– ¿Ya te decidiste? – Preguntó sujetando con un brazo la estrecha cintura de la titán, correspondiendo naturalmente al beso.

Ella no respondió, se liberó del abrazo en que él la había atrapado, caminó un poco hasta volver a su cama para sentarse, algo pensativa, como si estuviera considerando aquella conocida opción.

–Dejaré los robos como me has pedido, hablaré con Richard – dijo él suplicante –solo tienes que decidirte.

–Solo debo decidirme – dijo ella con tono sarcástico –solo debo decidirme por ti.

–Yo te amo Raven, dime idiota, pero te amo, te puedo dar un lugar real, si hablo, podré convertirme en héroe, cuidar del mundo, contigo, hacerte mi esposa, darte un hijo, una familia, es lo que quieres ¿no?

– ¿Aceptarías sabiendo, que yo no te amo? – preguntó Raven fingiendo frialdad que realmente no sentía en aquel momento. La obscuridad, su eterna aliada, le ayudaba a fingir ante su ardiente amante.

Él asintió, ella se sentó en su cama, cerró los ojos y se mordió los labios para no llorar –Yo lo amo a él.

–Pero él la ama a ella…

Jason Todd se arrodilló ante ella, besándole las manos, la imagen era bastante clara desde el monitor en el cuarto de vigilancia, dedicado a ella, el micrófono captó un sollozo producto de la desesperación de la chica.

Robin apagó el monitor y se levantó de la silla donde había sido espectador de la traición de la heroína; pero no era el héroe el más dolido, sino el hombre; fue hasta la azotea de la torre, con fingida calma esperó pacientemente a quien se había atrevido a citarlo. Una cosa le quitaba la calma sobre el resto y era saber que ella estaba considerando la posibilidad de…

– ¿Hiciste lo que te dije? – Robin escuchó una voz sin cuerpo, no volteo a verlo, sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba.

–Sí –respondió con sequedad.

–Ella es una dama y no merece una humillación.

–Tú eres quien la ha puesto en esta situación.

–Tú la convertiste en una…

–Ni se te ocurra decirlo – Mascullo el héroe, que con un movimiento rápido, tenía al villano del cuello.

Red X lo empujó con fuerza, tampoco es que no pudiera defenderse –Ella merece mucho más que lo que tú no le puedes ofrecer.

–Escuché que le prometiste una familia – Respondió Robin, sintiendo que Raven le dolía como nunca lo había pensado – ¡Solo aléjate de ella! ¿Quieres? Si no vas a cumplir, no la ilusiones.

–Como lo hiciste tu – terminó Red X la frase –la decisión está tomada, si ella me acepta voy a cumplir, pero…

Robin lo miró con curiosidad pero lo interrumpió antes de que terminara de hablar –Ella me ama, lo sé, pero, una vez, después de besarla me llamo "Jason" no se dio cuenta y no se lo dije.

–Ella disfruta cuando le hago el amor – comentó Red X – pero cuando terminamos, a veces llora, creo que piensa en ti, en que preferiría que fueras tú.

– ¿Y qué propones? – Preguntó Richard –Tú nunca te habrías descubierto si no tuvieras un as bajo la manga.

–Así es, hermanito. – Respondió Jason con una sonrisa amarga en los labios –No termines con ella y yo no la dejaré. Algún día ella se decidirá, pero que sea ella y no nosotros, de todos modos, tú también tienes dos, un día se cansará de ti y me elegirá a mí. ¿Qué dices?

– ¿Sabes qué? acepto, de ese modo me darás tiempo para dejar a Star y darle el lugar que merece a mi lado – Respondió Richard –lo que ella me hace no es diferente a lo que yo le hago, así estamos a mano y no tendremos que reprocharnos.

Ambos se dieron manos jurándose que la iban a conquistar después de todo ¿Por qué elegiría al otro?

* * *

Pronto y por acá, espero tener algo en compañía de mi amiga, colega y hermana **Bjlauri** , entonces, es un gusto retomar mi fandom original y con todo. Gracias por leer.

L. W.


End file.
